neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Star Wars creatures
This is a list of creatures in the fictional Star Wars universe. In order to be listed here, creatures must be noted in multiple canonical sources. A Acklay An Acklay is a large non-sapient creature resembling a Earth's praying mantis. It is equipped with three eyes and six legs with four digits each, the fourth of which terminates in an elongated scythe-like claw and a crest to protect it from air attack. As a carnivore, it possesses a mouth full of long, sharp teeth that it uses is for caching fish. It originated on Vendaxa, but has since adapted to other environments such as Felucia and Geonosis. One was killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi during the Battle of Geonosis. Asyyyriak The Asyyyriak lives in the forests of Kashyyyk. It spends most of its time high above the forest floor. It has an elongated head and a pointed snout filled with sharp teeth. It has six legs, which are positioned along its flexible spine to provide a highly maneuverable frame. Each foot has four toes, which end in razor sharp talons. Its body is covered with long brown and green hair, which lies on top of green skin. Asyyyriaks primarily prey upon avians and other small animals. A few small wookiee children are lost each year because of the Asyyyriak. Asyyyriaks hibernate during cold seasons, and tend to favor a hollow tree trunk as a den. Aiwha Aiwha are 30 foot long aquatic mammals that fly 60 to 90. Most claim that it's home world is Naboo but it also lives on Kamino. They dwell in the oceans and the sky above it. The Gungans and Kaminoans ride on them. B Bandara Bandaras, which are also known as sandbar dwellers, are beetles from the planet Devaron who live in huge unyielding swarms on sandbars and beaches. Their unified mating call during the summer can be unbearable to hear in Compton. Bantha The bantha is a colossal, shaggy, mammalian mount with circular ram-like horns. Herds of bantha inhabit the desert wastes of Tatooine in the outer Rim, as well as grasslands and plains of other worlds throughout the Star Wars galaxy. Since bantha are found in such a large number of agricultural systems, it is believed that early space settlers transported the species to new worlds. Although largely domesticated, on some planets wild herds can still be found. There are several known varieties of banthas in existence, including the common bantha (Bantha majorus), the smaller, shy dwarf bantha, and the rangier, slender dune bantha. One specific subtype of bantha is the Kashyyyk greyclimber, which differs in that the greyclimber has massive cranial bone plates in place of horns; it has also adapted to climbing through the evolution of articulated toes that can grip wroshyr trees. Banthas can be seen in video games and the movie Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Barri Barri are enigmatic spacefaring creatures that can hitch rides on asteroids and derelict spacecraft for thousands of years in space. Their acid secretions break down and help the barris digest the asteroid they ride on. Beldon Beldons are colossal floating beasts found in the clouds of Bespin. Beldons grow to a diameter of several kilometers across. They are essentially living gasbags. Their shape is roughly spherical, flat at the bottom with hair-thin tentacles. They move in huge herds of 500–3000, drifting through the atmosphere and feeding on airborne algae. Bergruutfa Bergruutfa are large 7m tall herbivorous grazers from the planet Teloc Ol-sen. They have been known to serve as caravan beasts, warbeasts and farm animals, and have an armored frill around their head. Blase tree goat The Blase tree goat is a lazy creature that looks like a cross between a goat and a sloth. They hardly move except to get leaves on other branches. Blenjeel sand worm Gigantic carnivorous caterpillar-like creatures with round mouths filled with sharp teeth, inhabit the planet Blenjeel. The worms are blind, but can detect motion. They appear in Jedi Knight and Jedi Academy games. Blistmok The Blistmok is a lizard, native to the planet of Mustafar. They are usually dark red or a dark teal color. Blurrg The blurrg is a lizard used for transportation on the forest moon of Endor. It is typically used as a beast of burden by the pirates of Endor known as the "Marauders". Boma The boma is a large, green, quadrupedal creature that lives primarily on Dxun. Sited: Knights of the old republic 2: the sith lords game. Borcatu Borcatus are quadrupedal scavenger vermin found amongst garbage and trash on thousands of civilized planets. Up to in length, they are protected from the environment and predators by strong, armored scales. Bordok The bordok is a herbivorous equine animal, native to the forest moon of Endor.They have an erect mane, and short knobby forward pointing horns on either side of their head. It is used by Ewoks as a pack animal and a mount if captured. Bothan The Bothans are furry mammals from Bothawui. They are suspicious and manipulative. Many Bothans are spies or involved in politics. Bouncer The "bouncer" is a native organism to the world of Ruusan. It is covered in green fur and though it has no eyes, communicates through small words and images in the force. Bursa Bursas are quadrupeds that build mud huts. C Can-cell The can-cell is a monstrous dragonfly, about 1.5 m (4.9 ft) long, which flies the skies of Kashyyyk. it is seen in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Cannok Cannoks inhabit the forest moon of Dxun. Cannoks are small, annoying creatures that have the ability to consume anything, including mechanical components. Canyon Krayt dragon Canyon Krayt dragons are a subspecies of the krayt dragon that live in the rocky caves and canyons of Tatooine's safari ranges . 10 m (33 ft) tall and 30 m (98 ft) long, the canyon krayt represents the smallest of the krayt subspecies. An evolved hunter, the four-legged canyon krayt possesses a yellow-brown camouflage skin pattern, a five-horned crown ridge, a face armored with dermal bone plates, and a spike-studded tail. They usually feed on womp rats, eopies, and lone banthas. Cherfer Cherfers are aggressive, quadrupedal, herd animals from the planet Elom. Although they are omnivores, these beasts are quick to anger and prefer meat. Chiilak Chiilak are thick-furred, six-limbed bipeds that inhabit the glacial regions of the moon Misnor, and can grow up to 2.2 m (7.2 ft) tall. Although they can breathe air, they can hold their breath underwater for up to 20 minutes; similarly, their webbed paws make for easy swimming. Clawbird The clawbird is a black-feathered carrion-eating bird, similar to a vulture. They live on Tatooine, Geonosis and Wayland. Climbing tauntaun The climbing tauntaun is a small subspecies of tauntaun that can climb the walls of caves in order to find lichens to eat. They live on Hoth. Colo claw fish Colo Claw Fish are immense underwater carnivores that dwell in the porous caverns of the Naboo core, appearing in The Phantom Menace. Natural phosphorescence give its eel-like skin an eerie glow. They have flattened flukes for bodies, with a large toothy snout flanked by hooked grasping claws. It can grow up to 193 meters in length, mostly made up of hypersensitive tail tissue that detects movement. While hunting, the colo uses chin lures to attract prey, then screams with special organs in its throat to sonically stun prey. The colo can then dislocate its jaws to swallow oversized food. Once ingested, weak stomach acids and poison assist in the stupefaction of live prey. Conduit worm The conduit worm is a long worm that lives in the electrical wiring channels of underground Coruscant and thrives on the electrical currents sent through them. They may also be attracted to the electric activity in brains, if they do not find a stronger electrical power source to feed on. As such, many a person has awoken on Coruscant to find one of the worm's feelers creeping into their ears. The worms can end up on starships, causing power outages, and are treated as vermin. Condor dragon Condor dragons are flying reptiles from the forest moon of Endor. They have excellent eyesight and massive fangs for tearing through even the thickest hides. They have a wingspan of approximately 3 m (9.8 ft). they are known to eat ewoks. they make nests in caves and eat the giant cave spiders. The ewok pony is not the prey of the Condor dragon. Coruscanti ogre The Coruscanti ogre is a large sentient being that wanders the lower levels of Coruscant. They have hard gray skin, pointed ears and very sharp teeth. These beasts feed off the flesh of other creatures. Cracian thumper The Cracian Thumper is a widely used bipedal beast of burden used on human-populated worlds throughout the galaxy. It is named for the sound it doesn't make, as it makes very little sound while running. It is a central component of the Rebel Alliance's program of live mount scouting, and Cracian Thumper racing is a popular sport. Croator The croator, a creature native to Wyndigal II, a planet with extreme ultraviolet radiation exposure, is an asexual, flightless avian-like creature with reflective plumage and an unusually long proboscis, used to inhale tiny fish and insects for food. Travelers on Wyndigal II often use croator plumage as anti-radiation protection. Cthon The cthon is a zombie-like sentient humanoid that is believed to have evolved from another humanoid creature. Like the ogre, it feeds off the flesh of others. It has huge ears, enabling it to find its way around the perpetually dark Coruscant underlevels, but no eyes, as it has no use for them. Cthons live in small groups and attack the unwary, trapping them with electro nets and devouring them. They appeared in the novel Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter. Cy'een Cy'een are huge long-necked reptilian fish that are native to the oceans of the planet Chad. D Dashta eels Dashta eels are a species native to Ord Cestus with the ability to use the Force. They were the biological part of the JK-13 droid. Dactillion Dactillions are four-legged lizard-like creatures with wings and a two part beak. They fly the skies of Utapau. Danchaf Danchafs, also known as "tree goblins" by the native sentient Jenet species on the planet Garban, these arboreal creatures are ferocious pack carnivores that attack unwary travelers in Garban's forests, and can grow up to 2 m (6.5 ft) tall. Derkolo Derkolo are a sentient species native to the planet Sileron. Dewback Dewbacks are large reptilian creatures native to Tatooine. They are commonly used as beasts of burden. Both Imperial Stormtroopers and Jawas have been known to utilize these large beasts. Dianoga Dianoga, also known as garbage squids, are large, highly adaptable cephalopods capable of growing up to 10 m (32.8 ft) in length. They have a spherical body, seven tentacles, a mouth of inward-pointing teeth, and one large eye on a stalk. They originated in the swamps of planet Vodran, but can now be found in many watery trash or sewage disposals on any planet in the galaxy, living off of any present organic matter. They are primarily scavengers, and only pose a threat to living creatures when starving or frightened. Draagax Draagax are pack hunters that hunt in the equatorial grasslands of the planet Relkass. Apart from hunting small rodents, these animals also consume wild sentinel plants. When the plants bloom in the dry season, they provide the draagax with a narcotic that sends them on a berserker frenzy, attacking everything in their path. Dragon snake Dragon snakes are long, ferocious creatures, native to the swamps of Dagobah. Drexl Drexl are giant creatures that are usually green, and have teeth the size of human arms. They are native to Onderon. The adult form can fly, and is used as a means of transport and defense by the planet's Beast-riders. Drexl larvae are unable to fly, but are strong and extremely fierce. They appear in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. Duracrete slug Having been spread throughout the galaxy by freighters and cargo ships, Duracrete slugs dig tunnels into building foundations and feed off of the concrete in there. Some specimens have been known to reach 10 m (32.8 ft) in length. They can consume almost any kind of concrete because the parts they cannot digest are excreted into armor nodules on their bodies. Dweebit The dweebit is a small, reddish-brown beetle, native to the Yuuzhan Vong galaxy. Dweebits have been used as weapons. When they were put onto Belkadan, they emitted extremely noxious fumes that made the planet uninhabitable. E Eopie Eopies are 1.75 meter tall herbivores native to the planet Tatooine, appearing in all three prequel movies, (Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds and Star Wars Galaxies also feature Eopies). The quadruped mammals are distinguished by their pale skin and long flexible snouts. An eopies's pale, white skin helps keep the creature cool by reflecting the intense sunlight of the planet's twin suns. Eopies are used as beasts of burden due to their endurance and ability to carry a lot of cargo. They are known for being stubborn and querulous creatures and for having incredibly potent (another formal term for this is flatulent). Eopies reach maturity around six standard years of age and their average lifespan is 90 standard years. Ewok The Ewok is a small, sentient furry creature who lives in trees on the forest moon of Endor. They live in villages hung hundreds of feet off the forest floor, and are very primitive. Despite their extremely short and unimposing stature and unadvanced weapons, they were instrumental in destroying the second Death Star's planetary shield generator. F Fabools Fabools are balloon-like creatures. They are sometimes punctured by thorny Blba trees and eaten by carnivorous snails. They live in the Dantarian Savannahs on Dantooine. Daniel Wallace: "Star Wars - the essential guide to planets and moons", Ballantine Books Falleens Reptilian sentients with the ability to give off pheromones which can affect many species. (source:Medstar duology, Legacy of the Jedi.) Falumpaset The Falumpaset is a large mammal native to Naboo, appearing in The Phantom Menace, The Gungan Frontier, Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, and Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine. They roamed the plains and swamps of the planet in large herds, and their distinctive call could be heard for kilometers around. Easily domesticated, falumpasets were popular mounts all over the galaxy. Fambaa shield generator]] Fambaas are the largest terrestrial herbivores of the Naboo swamp, appearing in The Phantom Menace, The Gungan Frontier, Star Wars Galaxies, Star Wars Battlefront, and Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. Fambaas are technically amphibians but have the scaly hide of reptiles. These creatures can easily knock over trees to get at leaves and berries. They also forage for underwater plants. Fambaas in the wild travel in herds of up to 12. They are born with moist skin and gills and upon maturity their tails grow, the gills disappear and their skin hardens. The Fambaa has been domesticated by Gungan for millennia as beasts of burden and cavalry/artillery draft beasts. Felucian ground beetle Felucian ground beetles, also known as gelagrubs, are large insects that live on planet Felucia. Fenner's Rock Fenner's Rocks are harmless, slow-moving creatures that consume lichen, moss and algae. Their bodies resemble rocks and can be stationary for a long time. They have great big jaws that can suddenly open and sometimes shoot a piercing screech, scaring away unwary passers-by. Fern bicker Fern bickers are ape-like creatures that live on Kashyyyk. They are mostly solitary creatures. Firaxan shark Alien Firaxan sharks live on the ocean planet of Manaan. They appeared in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Forntarch Forntarchs are carnivorous, predatory rodents on the planet Gorsh, who await their prey in trees, and then leap down and impale them with razor-sharp forelimbs. Furnocs Furnocs are pack hunting predatory lizards that live on Gestron. Fynock Fynocks are avian creatures that can be kept as pets. They look like exotic birds with snake tails. Fynocks live on Talus. They do not have appendages besides their wings and they have large suckers on their face. G Ganjuko Ganjuko are massive, furred predators found predominantly on planets in the Filve sector and Bothan worlds, and can grow more than 3.5 m (11.5 ft) tall and 5 m (16.4 ft) long. Despite their 600 kg (1,320 lb) mass, they can outrun most humans in a sprint. They are protected by thick external skull plates and beaks, reinforeced by thick layers of cartilage, and finally covered over all parts of their body except on its head by thick fur. Garto Gartros are small, avian creatures that live on Coruscant. They have bat-like wings, spiked tails, and jaws filled with sharp teeth. Gatros are omnivorous and completely harmless. Garrals Garrals are wolf-like creatures that live in the forests of Wayland and Cholganna. Geejaws Geejaws are leathery-winged bird creatures that live on Naboo and the forest moon of Endor. Geonosians Geonosians are sentient, winged insectoid creatures native to Geonosis. Ghest Ghests are large reptilian predators from the bayous of Rodia, and they are entrenched in the mythology of the planet. Ghests are often portrayed as demons in modern Rodian fiction. They slink underwater quietly in wait and then surprise their prey by attacking and devouring them in a single pounce. Gizka Gizka are small, frog-like creatures which will adapt to almost any environment very swiftly, and reproduce just as quickly. Their first appearance was in the Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic video game. Glim worm Glim worms are tunneling 1 m (3.3 ft) long predators, found on many planets. They are covered by sharp, flexible scales that move to propel the worms through sand or soil at speeds up to 40 km/h (25 mph). They are also hunted for their skin for use as clothing, and their slime for use as adhesive. Goffbird (Titavian) A large, purple pterodactyl like creature with a wingspan of 100 m, native to Naboo. There are large feathers on its chest which the Gungans use. It is believed to have a large opening beneath its throat, that emits a secretion with a reddish color to attract other Goffbirds. Gornt A squat, ugly, quadrupedal omnivore, native to the planet Hethar, gornts are now bred as domesticated herd animals on many planets for their extremely nutritious meat. Gorog A huge, mammoth animal resembling an ape. The Gorog is a mythical creature used in an underground arena on Cato Neimodia. The Gorog resembles an ape and can be about 700 meters tall. The creature is native to Cato Neimodia and walks like a gorilla, with numerous bones and horns sprouting from its head. The creature is massive, and has two hearts which makes it all the more impossible to kill. Graiveh Graivehs originate from the planet Ealor, and are dangerous bipedal predators that are considered "pre-sentients" by the scientists of the Galactic Empire, as they seem to be almost achieving sentience. They grow up to 2.5 m (8.2 ft) tall and possess great eyesight. Graul Grauls originate from the planet Dantooine and walk like gorillas. Their colors range from green to redish orange and are about the size of rancors. Grazer Grazers are fat animals with spikes on their backs and large udders. They live on Alderaan, Gestron, and Haruun Kal. Great oopik Great oopiks, flightless creatures from the planet Paramatan with vestigial wings, seem to be the evolutionary link between reptiles and avians. They also use echolocation to seek their food and stun them with powerful ultrasonic waves emitted from their throat sacs. They also possess a sac below their backs. This lethal sac emits a toxic odor when stimulated. Greater krayt dragon Greater krayt dragons are rare creatures on Tatooine, measuring up to 100 meters in length, have 10 legs and blue scales, and feed on Sarlacc. C3PO passes by a juvenile's skeleton in A New Hope Greysor Greysors are monkey-like creatures that live on Naboo, Mimban and Cholganna. Gungans are known to keep them as pets. Grotseth Grotseths are dangerous predatory fish on the ocean planet Baralou. They hunt in packs, grow up to 4 m (13.1 ft) in length and are covered in many small razor-sharp shells. Gualamas Gualamas are docile and swift quadrupeds native to Naboo. They are seen usually in herds, are white with long, swinging tails, and horns atop their heads. They are smaller relatives of gualaras. Gullipuds Gullipuds are self-inflating creatures, used in gullipud ball games on planets like Naboo, Manaan, Selonia and Drall. Gungans Gungans are sentient amphibious creatures native to the swamps of Naboo. Gungans first appeared in Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace. Jar Jar Binks, a main character, is a Gungan, and despite his lack of intelligence, he becomes a representative in the galactic senate in place of Padme Amadala. Gundark Gundarks are large, long-eared primates, native to the jungle planet of Poiu-Trewq. Surprisingly solitary for primates, they are noted for both their great strength and their fierce tempers. H Hanadak Hanadaks are like a cross between a bear and a baboon. They hibernate during the winters on Hok and have a fierce temper. Hawk-bat Hawk-bats are purple or red creatures with a curved beak and leathery wings. They can be found on civilized worlds like Coruscant and Taris. Horax Horaxes were massive, fifteen-meter-tall, horned creatures from Nelvaan. Hoska Hoska are grazers herd beasts living on the plains of the planet Essowyn, and are primary source of food for the Saurton, the local sentient species. Howlers Howlers are carnivorous, reptilian quadrupeds that may be native to Yavin 4. They attack prey mainly by lunging and clawing, but they do have an ear-splitting howl that they use to stun prey. They make an appearance on the video game Jedi Academy. Humans Humans are native to many different worlds and are characterized by multidimensional complex personalities, that are both individual and unique. They are the only race accepted as pure by Emperor Palpatine. Hutts Hutts are portly, grotesque, slug-like creatures native to Nal Hutta. Many are very greedy and very gluttonous. Some famous Hutts, such as Jabba the Hutt, are crime lords. Hssiss Hssiss, or dark side dragons are large, dark gray, reptilian creatures that originated on Stenness. They were corrupted by the planet's dark side aura, and domesticated by the Sith. They have the ability to become almost invisible, making them extremely dangerous to the unwary. I Ithorian Ithorians are a hammer-headed humanoid species. They have appeared in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II and Star Wars Bounty Hunter Ikopi Ikopis are fleet-footed ungulates that live on the plains of Naboo. Iriazes Iriazes are bipedal ungulates with one horn, a long kangaroo-like tail and brown fur. They live on Muunilinist and Dantooine. J Jawa Jawa are solitary creatures that inhabit Tatooine.They wear hoods over their heads to cover their identiy from outsiders They roam the land on sandcrawlers and deal in trade among others. They have appearances in several of the Star Wars films. Jyykle vulture Jyykle vultures are solitary creatures that live on Mimban and Kashyyyk. They are extremely temperamental and often attack without warning. K Kaadu Kaadu are large, flightless, billed waterfowl that live in the swamps of the planet Naboo. Gungans use them as mounts. Kalaks Kalaks are large and very stupid reptilian creatures that stand 2.35 m (7.7 ft) tall. They live on Mobus and have a tough hide, thereby making them difficult to hunt. Kath hound Kath hounds are horned, wolf-like creatures native to Dantooine. There are two variants: the smaller one is orange and white with two horns; the larger is brown overall with three large horns. This latter variant is also called a "bull kath hound". Kell dragon Kell dragons are the slightly stockier relatives of the krayt dragon. While not heavily mentioned in the original Star Wars movies, they featured significantly in the first two installments of the Dark Forces series of games. Huge and powerful, they rival rancors in their ferocity and, as such, are favoured by wealthy crime lords such as the Hutts. Kinrath Kinrath are large, venomous arachnid-like creatures that live on Dantooine and Kashyyyk. They appear in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. Kkryytch Kkryytch are avian creatures that eat seeds and live on Kashyyyk. Knobby White Spider Knobby White Spiders are a bizarre organism from the Dagobah System. Essentially they are a mobile root. It breaks free of the Gnarl tree as part of its life cycle. It roams around the swamps and devours animals, and eventually anchors itself to the ground. Its mouth then becomes the main root, and its legs, the roots. It then grows into a Gnarl tree and the life cycle continues Koriena Koriena are striped canines that hunt in packs and are similar to wolves. Kouhun Kouhun are centipede-like creatures with stingers and teeth. They live on Mimban and Indoumodo. As well, giant kouhuns live in the swamps of Naboo and shoot poison puffs at their prey. Kowakian monkey-lizards Kowakian monkey-lizards are small, hairy creatures with large ears, beaks and tails, and stand approximately two feet (60 cm) tall. They are small, semi-intelligent creatures from the planet Kowak. Krakanas Krakanas are aquatic creatures that live on Mon Calamari. They are similar to giant octopi, in that they have many tentacles; however, each tentacle ends in a large razor-sharp pincer. Krayt dragon Krayt dragons are massive, four-legged, carnivorous, terrestrial reptiles native to the planet of Tatooine. Their digestive tract contains multiple chambers, in the deepest of which highly valuable gems can form. Kybuck Kybucks are fast, grassland-inhabiting ungulates which inhabit Kashyyyk. These swift mammals use the tall grasses of their native grasslands to hide from would-be predators, although they are capable of outrunning most predators anyway, being able to perform magnificent acrobatic jumps while running up to 90 kilometers per hour. Male Kybucks have short horns on the top of their heads, and different species can be told apart by horn variations. Kyren The kyren is a small herbivorous insect from Ansion that travels in swarms of up to 150 million individuals. They have no legs, and spend most of their lives airborne, feeding on the wide grasslands of Ansion. L Laa Laas are fish, resembling angler fish. Laas live in Naboo's swamps. Laigreks Laigreks are large arachnids from the planet Dantooine. They like dank, dark areas and took up residence in the ruins of the Dantooine Jedi Enclave after it was bombarded by Darth Malak in the Jedi Civil War. They have a bite which is painful, but not venomous. Lava flea Lava fleas are a species of hard shelled arthropod. The Mustafar lava flea has been domesticated by the native Mustafarians who use it in their large industry of mining the various metals dissolved in the plentiful lava on their planet. Lepi The lepi are an omnivorous humanoid species, resembling anthropomorphic rabbits, with large incisors, long ears, lanky frames, and big feet. Lepi are covered in short fur that varies in color from green to dark blue. They possess a heightened metabolism such that they are always in motion, giving some and air of fidgetiness. Lepi developed and pursued stellar travel in response to over crowding on their homeworld Coachelle Prime. Loper Lopers are small, opossum-like rodents from the fourth moon of Yavin. They are readily identified by their luxurious red fur, sharp teeth and claws, and hairless, bone-plated tail which ends in wicked barbs. Though nasty when cornered, Lopers will tend to avoid conflict with larger creatures. Lylek The Lylek is the most dangerous predator on the planet of Ryloth. It is one of the few creatures that is able to survive in the Bright Lands. Lyleks are tall beasts that are protected by a thick exoskeleton. They are armed with sharp, spear-footed limbs, powerful jaws, and overpowering tentacles. Lyleks are fierce and prey on each other when there is no other food available. In addition to their viciousness and strength, their tail tentacle is also tipped with a poisonous barb. The poison is not deadly, but it is strong enough to disable most creatures so they do not escape. Lyleks are also known for crawling into inhabited caves and threatening city dwellers. M Malia Malia are swift creatures living in dens on the surface of Ragoon 6, marked by blue-gray fur, long tapered snouts, and a triple row of yellow teeth. They are fearsome fighters, especially during the night when they do their hunting and are most active. Mandalorians Mandalorians are a race descended from the Taung, a gray skinned humanoid race native to Coruscant. The Taung are forced from Coruscant by the rising human population. The warring race name their new planet "Mandalore", after their leader, Mandalore the First. Maramou Maramou, a cross between a ram and a kangaroo, live in the mountains of Genesia and Cholganna, they are also native to the forest moon of Endor. Massiff Massiffs are creatures that can be found across the galaxy, including Geonosis and Tatooine. They are used as pets and guards. Minstyngar Minstyngars are insects that live in troops on Kashyyyk and Mimban. Mogo Mogos are camel-like creatures with ten legs which inhabit the planet Roon; the mogo's shaggy fur keeps it warm in the mountains. Mogos can be used for transportation and food, and their fur is used for clothing. Mott Motts are strong, horned mammals that live on Naboo and Mimban. They look like a cross between a rhinoceros and a hippopotamus with orange-tan, white-striped hides, motts are easily domesticated. Mouf Moufs are medium-sized, solitary creatures that often get together to feed or mate. They look similar to bears. Mutriok The mutriok is a four-legged creature found on Socorro. It is often preyed on by the tra'cor. Mygeetoan yaks Mygeetoan yaks are white yak-like creatures that live on Mygeeto. Mynock A mynock is a leathery-looking silicon-based organism that grows up to 1.6 m (5.25 ft) long, with a wingspan of up to 1.25 m (4.1 ft), and that feeds on electrical energy. They are often found leeching power from spacecraft, as mynocks are one of the few species capable of living in the vacuum of space, feeding on stellar radiation, silicon and other minerals from asteroids and other space debris. Mynocks' bat-like wings also allow them to fly in the atmosphere. They are known to reproduce by mitosis. Found across the galaxy (having spread prolifically from their original system), mynocks tend to flock together, migrating annually in large groups. The most notable of these events were the famed migrations of Roon, during which the sky literally darkened due to swarms of these creatures. First seen in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back feeding on the Millennium Falcon. N Nabooan tusk-cat See Tuskcat Neebray Neebray are giant manta ray-like creatures that first appeared in the Clone Wars TV series. They live in the vacuum of space, use nebulas as breeding grounds and they have been found on planets such as the coral moon of Rugosa and the moon of Rishi. Neek Neeks are small, reptilian herbivores, native to Ambria. They walk on their hind legs, and are capable of reaching speeds of up to 60 km/h (37 mph). Neeks cluster in flocks, using numbers and a short sleep cycle to evade predators. They are sometimes kept as pets. Neimoidian Neimoidians are large-eyed, amphibian and reptilian-like sapient bipeds native to the planet of Neimoidia. Many Neimoidians are wealthy businessmen. Despite their commonly menacing attitudes, however, Neimoidians are generally dishonest and easily frightened, preferring to lie even to their leaders, whether it be for profit or for self-safety. Neks Neks are quadrupeds that resembles a hairless muscular dog, with three large claws to every paw and large teeth. They are classically called "Battle Dogs" and are bred in the Cyborrean system for sale on the Galactic Black Market. These huge and vicious creatures are sometimes fitted with armour plating and special simulators calls "Attack Simulators" for either sparring for duelling. Nerf Nerfs are little and grumpy, antlered herbivores, resembling yaks, raised on many planets, including Alderaan, Gestron and Corellia, for their fur and meat. The average nerf is roughly two meters long and well over a meter tall. They have long, dull horns protruding from the head. ]] Nexu '''Nexus' are native to Idona, one of the continents on its home planet of Cholganna. Nexus possess tooth-filled jaws that cover most of their spade-shaped heads. They are covered in tan-brown fur, which helps them blend into the background of their native prairies. The stripes also aid in hiding out in the rainforest brush. The four-legged carnivores have four eyes also, as the second set, situated next to the first, can see in infrared to find hidden prey. They also feature a split ended tail, covered underneath with two rows of suction cups used to climb and swing from tree to tree in their forest home. Was seen as an 'Arena Beast' in Attack of the Clones. Night Beast The Night Beast is a fictional monster from the Star Wars Saga as well as a movie by American film maker Don Dohler. After the Massassi had departed from the planet Yavin IV, they left behind a creature known only as The Night Beast to guard and protect their homeworld against anybody who might seek to take it over until they eventually returned. Its skin is leathery and is murky green in colour, and has slightly aquatic facial features such as large fish-like lips that are filled with enormous teeth. It is a bipedal life form whose feet and hands end with gigantic, devastating claws and it possesses great strength. Nudj Nudj are swamp lizards, similar to chameleons. They are native to the swamps of Dagobah. Nuna The Nuna are gamebirds from Naboo, who can be seen living around the Lianorm Swamp. A dwarf species existed, the adult of which was the same size as a chick of the common species. O Orbalisk Orbalisks are barnacle-like creatures, native to the Beast Moon of Dxun. They are parasites that attach to the skin of their host. They feed on Dark Side Energy. They pump chemicals into the blood that increase rage, anger, and fury. When killed they pump toxins into the host. They appeared in Darth Bane: The Rule of Two. Orray Orrays are creatures that have been described as having a build like a horse/alligator. Oslet Oslets are 3 m (9.8 ft) tall, timid creatures that live in the jungles of the planet Joralla. They are also used as mounts and nest high up in the sio trees. P Pagen Pagen are blue and red swamp birds that live on Windsor. Peko peko Peko pekos are reptavians with purple feathers, native to the swampy regions of Naboo. They are capable mimics, and are often kept as pets. Pikobis Pikobis are dinosaur-like creatures that live in the swamps of Naboo. Profoggs Profoggs are little creatures resembling prairie dogs, that live on Tatooine. Pug jumper Pug jumpers are hard exoskeletal creatures that live on Kashyyyk. Pylat bird Pylat birds are beautiful white and black cockatiels that inhabit Neimoidia and are a symbol of their owner's wealth. R Rainbow gem Rainbow gems are long-living silicon-based lifeforms that live on Gallinore. They radiate a beautiful, colorful shine that stems from their inner light, but only after maturing for thousands of years. They are considered extremely valuable, as just one is worth the price of a Mon Calamari cruiser. Rakghoul The Rakghoul is the end result of a Sith bioweapon, turning beings into mindless mutants. Rakghoul infection can be transferred by contact with one. The original outbreak occurred on the planet Taris, where they plagued the inhabitants of the Undercity – criminals or their descendants – but they also live on Coruscant. Rancor The Rancor is a giant creature with long claws that is native to Dathomir, Lehon and Felucia. Luke Skywalker was thrown into a pit with one for the entertainment of Jabba the Hutt. However, he managed to kill the Rancor and was brought to the dune sea to be thrown into the sarlacc pit. The Rancor is voiced by a Daschund. Reek The reek is a large quadrupedal mammal native to the plains of Ylesia in Hutt space, and often bred on ranches on that world’s Codian Moon. Large tusks protrude from their cheeks, which they use for headlocks in contests for dominance among their own kind. One central horn is used to attack an opponent head-on. While they are herbivores by nature, they are often fed meat to make them vicous and are then used for exhibition sport as execution animals. Was seen as an 'Arena Beast' in Attack of the Clones. Rock warts Rock warts are orange insects found on many planets. Their bite delivers a combination poison/neurotoxin to their victim, which is then used as an incubator for up to 20 eggs. Ro-roo Ro-roos are lemur-like creatures that live on Kashyyyk and Mimban. Rong boars Rong boars are a porcine species found on Mimban. Ronto Rontos are large, four-legged creatures that are beasts of burden utilized by the Jawas of Tatooine. They appear in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (and video game adaptation), Star Wars Empire: Darklighter, Star Wars Galaxies, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Special Edition) ), A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale, and Shards of Alderaan. Like the native dewbacks of Tatooine, rontos are easy to train and become quite fond of their masters. Rontos have superb senses of hearing and smell, contrasting their poor vision, which is why they are startled by sudden movements. Ruggers Ruggers are small, furry rodents, found on the forest moon of Endor. S Sand Creatures Sand Creatures are monstrous worm-like creatures that do not seem to have a true name. They tunnel under the ground quickly, and shoot up above ground mouth first to swallow prey. Sando aqua monster Sando aqua monsters are 200 m (656 ft) long aquatic mammals from Naboo.They are deadly predators, eating everything from Opee sea killers to Colo claw fish. Sarlacc The sarlacc is an omnivorous, immobile beast, found on several planets. The largest known member of the species resides on Felucia, and is several kilometers long. Jabba the Hutt used to toss his enemies into a sarlacc, which would then slowly digest them for a thousand years. It consists of a single giant beak and many tentacles emerging from the depths of its pit as well as spike-like teeth that help snag onto preys clothes "like barbed wire" long enough for the tentacles to grab it. Xenobiologists are unsure as to whether the sarlacc is animal or plant, as it possesses characteristics of both kingdoms. They reproduce by spitting out a small dart like object that attaches to a living creature and devours it. First appears in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Scurrier Scurriers are rat-like creatures from Tatooine. They travel in packs of around 30 members. Males can be distinguished from females by the crown of antlers on the male's head. Scyk Scyks are reptilian lizards native to Tatooine. They appear in the video game Star Wars:Galaxies. Also called Dragonet, Rill, and Dune Lizard. Shaak Shaaks are plump, pachydermal herd animals with enormous rears that jut into the air. They are native to the grasslands of Naboo, where they graze on flowers and grass. They are raised for meat. Shell Spider Shell Spiders, as depicted in Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter, are known for their incredibly tough and durable silk, which was used to form dense armor plating for personal protection. When woven into a mat, shell spider silk could deflect a vibroblade as well as low-power beams and lasers. Shyrack Shyracks are bat-like creatures that inhabit the caves of Korriban. Shyracks are very dangerous pests, that often attack intruders in flocks. Sketto Skettos are flying reptiles, native to Tatooine. They are active at twilight and live off of the blood of large mammals, often travelling in large groups to overwhelm and feed on prey. Slivilith A slivilith is a large, green, amorphous creature that thrives off ambient energy and solar radiation in space. Sliviliths have a semi-discernible head with two glowing red eyes and two antenna stalks. The rear side of the body tapers off into a mass of tentacles. Sliviliths have membranous wings which can propel it through space or atmospheric environments. Snarb Snarbs are lizards with grey skin and 2 legs. They live on Mimban. Sleen Sleens are lizards native to Dagobah. Space slug Space slugs, also called exogorths or "giant asteroid worms"http://jedidictionary.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=30&Itemid=9, are silicon-based gastropods, capable of surviving in a vacuum. Space slugs generally make their habitats in asteroids, where they spend the vast majority of their lives. This is due to the fact that their "tail" is actually like a system of roots that tie into the asteroid's core. Many space slugs have been found in the Hoth Asteroid Field, some reaching thousands of feet in length. They mostly feed by absorbing an asteroid's minerals through their roots. However, smaller space slugs will also devour mynocks (in large space slugs, devoured mynocks are not digested and instead become parasites within the space slug). Large space slugs will also consume starships, and have been known to eat sections of Imperial Star Destroyers that flew too close. The burrow of a space slug is called a "caysh".http://jedidictionary.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=30&Itemid=9 First appears in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Spice spider Spice spiders are arachnids, native to the mines of Kessel. Their excrement is the basis of the narcotic glitterstim. About 9 years before the Clone Wars began, some of these spiders were brought to Ryloth and altered to produce the more potent narcotic "glitteryll". Staga Staga are used as herd animals on the planet Ambria. They have tufts of fur on their shoulders, but are otherwise reptilian-looking, with scales, horns and thick tails. Stone Mite Stone mites are scorpion-like creatures that cling to spaceships, consuming their hulls with a combination of strong jaws and acidic saliva. Three individual stone mites can merge to form an ambiotic triont that features a hard shell, strengthened by electrolytic reactions. These creatures have been suspected to be the work of military genetic engineers. Stone mites can be found across the galaxy, including on Tatooine, Coruscant, Malastare and Naboo. Storm beast Storm Beasts are monsters that inhabit Malachor V. Stratt The stratt is a large reptilian beast that lives on Coruscant. Suubatar The suubatar is a riding beast, native to the grasslands of Ansion. Suubatars are 6 m (19.7 ft) tall, and can travel at an impressive speed on their six muscular legs. They are omnivores, and feed equally well on large fruit and small prey. Swamp slug Swamp slugs are large aquatic mollusks that live on the planet Dagobah. T Tach Tachs are harmless monkey-like creatures that inhabit the Shadowlands on the planet Kashyyyk. Talortai The Talortai are a mysterious, force sensitive race who are immune to aging. They are avian-humanoid in appearance but also have reptilian features. The Talortai are fierce warriors who hone their abilities using the force. Talortai also have the ability to regenerate any wounds. Urai Fen in the game Star Wars: Empire at War - Forces of Corruption is the only Talortain seen in the Star wars franchise. Taozin The taozin is a huge, completely transparent, insect-like beast, from an unknown homeworld. It eats anything foolish enough to come near, which it traps by spitting a gluey fluid which becomes silk and entwines it. Tatooine Howler The Tatooine Howler, also commonly referred to as the Desert Wampa is a native species of Tatooine which bears a resemblance - and has a relation - to the Wampas of the planet Hoth. Tauntaun Tauntauns are 2.5 m (8.2 ft) tall bipeds, indigenous to the ice planet Hoth. Tauntauns are covered with white fur and have downturned horns, four nostrils, and a foul body odor. They subsist off lichen found in hoarfrost as well as eating mushrooms and other fungi found in ice caves. They give birth to two young at a time, twice in one Hoth year. They are used as mounts by the Rebel Alliance, and have been exported offworld to other cold-climate regions (including Coruscant's polar caps) for use as mounts, beasts of burden, and tourist attractions. Their thick layers of fat and fur provide adequate protection from the cold during the daytime, but tauntauns cannot survive the plummeting night temperatures without shelter. Tauntauns are sometimes preyed upon by the Wampa. First appears in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Terecon Predators on the planet Essowyn, terecons are reptiles, who attack by burrowing into the ground and leaping spectacularly upon their unsuspecting prey. They can grow up to 1 m (3.3 ft) tall and 8 m (26.2 ft) long. Terentatek A creature mentioned in the video game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic. Presumably created by the Sith to kill Jedi. On the Jedi Academy on Dantooine, a Twi'lek Jedi teaches Revan about an event called 'The Great Hunt' where numerous Jedi were sent out to kill the creatures. In the game Terentateks are encountered in the Kashyyyk Shadow lands (it is referred to as 'the ritual beast'), In Naga Sadow's tomb on Korriban and the Shyrack Cave on Korriban. Terentateks feed on force adepts, and are found where the dark side thrives. Slow but powerful, Terentateks use their large claws to strike foes. Many Jedi have fallen to the dark side on their quest to rid the galaxy of these abominations. Tesfli piercer Tesfli piercers are tiny flying insects, who inhabit the dense swamps of the planet Gorsh and live in swarms. Although their bites are not lethal, they sometimes carry dangerous "rotting disease" that simulates gangrene. Thernbee Thernbees are fearsome beasts with psychic abilities, that live on Almania. They are hairy and have giant teeth and large claws, similar to a lion or wolf. They are generally quite playful creatures and are often kept as pets, though are also used as watchdogs. Thevaxan marauder An enormous reptilian predator on the planet Gorsh, the Thevaxan marauder can always be heard approaching its prey, being a loud, dimwitted and clumsy beast. It can grow up to 20 m (65.6 ft) long and 8 m (26.2 ft) tall at the shoulder. Thranta Thrantas are a group of flying animals found on Alderaan, Genesia, Mimban, Bespin, and Dantooine. While there were multiple breeds varying in size and functions (some for personal travel, others for massive air ferries), most Thrantas served the purpose of aerial transport. The predominant physical feature of these creatures were their manta ray-like figure......but have never been photographed. Torton Tortons are red and green turtle-like creatures with long legs. They originated on Naboo's moon of Rori. Tolibs Tolibs are large swamp birds that live on the planet Mimban. Togruta Togruta are species from the planet Shili.4 They are a humanoid race distinguished by their three, and rarely 4, lekku (similar to those of Twi'leks, and more commonly called 'head tails'), which are striped to help them blend in with their natural surroundings. Togruta possess a form of passive echolocation by means of their hollow montrals, which allows them to sense space and the proximity and movement of physical objects around them. Togruta work well in large groups, and individualism is seen as abnormal within their culture. Jedi Shaak Ti and Anakin Skywalker's young Padawan Ahsoka Tano are togrutan. Tra'cor The "Tra'cor" is an amphibious relative of the rancor. Like the rancor, it possessed a hostile temper, but is smaller than the rancor and almost completely water bound. The tra'cor will feed on moss and grasses growing underwater, but will also eat meat whenever it presents itself. These water creatures wait to ambush creatures that come to the water to have a drink. It is found on the planet Socorro and will also walk on land. Treppok Treppoks are enormous fish that grow up to 30 m (100 ft) long on the ocean planet of Baralou. They are the herd animals of the sentient species Krikthasi. Tunnel snakes Tunnel snakes are poisonous snakes found in jungle regions of planets, such as Kashyyyk and Wayland. Tuskcat Tuskcats are tiger-like animals that live on Naboo and possibly other planets. They had very long sabre-tooth fangs, hence their name, and are also called "Nabooan Tusked Panthers". Tusken Raiders Tusken Raiders, also known as Sand People, are vicious humanoid creatures native to Tatooine. 'Tuskens' are almost always wrapped completely in clothing, concealing their identity. First appear in "A New Hope" when Luke and C3PO first search for R2D2 on planet tatooine. Twi'lek Twi'leks are humanoid creatures native to Ryloth. Their culture strongly suggests male rule and has been that way since Nola Tarkona founded the Diversity Alliance in the Young Jedi Knights series of books. These creatures have two "head-tails" called lekku that extend from the back of their head. The muscles in these tails can be used to relate the mood of their owner. Most of twi'lek economy is based on slave trade. Female slaves were sold as dancers, assistants, and into other lowly jobs until Nola took over Ryloth. After her takeover most of the economy was based on Ryll spice, which grows native in the caves of Ryloth. Jedi master Aayla Secura was a Twi'lek. U Ubeba Ubebas are simians, native to the planet Cholganna. Ugja Ugja are solitary creatures, native to the planet Cholganna. Ugnaught Ugnaughts are small, humanoid creatures that are seen commonly on Bespin. Uller Ullers are horned creatures that live on Kashyyyk. Umgullian blob The Umgullian blob is a pink, blobby creature, found on Shili and Mimban. They are most well known to be employed in the blob races on Umgul. Unark Unarks are small, acid-spitting worms that live on Coruscant. V Varactyl Varactyls are lizard-like creatures with green scales and coloured plumage on their necks. They are native to the planet Utapau. Their toes allow them to climb almost vertically. They seem to have the head of a bird and a body of a gecko, and their call is a short warble-type sound. A female one named Boga is ridden by Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Veermoks Veermoks are guard creatures found on Naboo and Mimban. They resemble lanky, upright, and formidable gorillas. They are useful as guards because they are nearly immune to blaster fire. ter, to counter its ferociousness. Vesp Vesps are poisonous lizards that live on the planet Lok. Velker Velker are star fighter shaped creatures found on the planet Bespin. Voorpaks Voorpaks are small carnivores that look like balls of fur standing on stick-like legs. They are kept as pets. Vornskr The vornskr is a canine-like animal, native to the planet Myrkr. It possesses the unusual ability to hunt using the Force. They are wild, aggressive and vicious beasts. They are most commonly used by the Yuuzhan Vong to seek out and kill Jedi, because of their unusual force sensing abilities. Vynock Vynock see Fynock. Vyps Vyps are poisonous lizards that live on Cholganna. W Wamba Wambas are hooved creatures that live on Cholganna. Wampa Wampas are a horned, clawed, white-furred, carnivorous species native to the frozen world of Hoth. They are a semi-sentient race of predators standing over 2 m (6.6 ft) in height, subsisting in the cold climate by hunting tauntauns. Wampas are usually solitary creatures, but are known to occasionally hunt in packs. Their white fur allows wampas to blend-in with Hoth's blinding blizzards, enabling them to catch their prey completely unaware. Once they have made their kill, wampas drag the carcasses back to their icy lair, where they suspend them from the ceiling until ready to eat them. Due to the extreme temperatures of Hoth and the cold-blooded nature of the Wampa, the creatures are difficult to track on radar. A similar species is believed to inhabit the planet Gall, in the Outer Rim. First appearance in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Wandrella Wandrellas are 10–15 m (32.8–49.2 ft) long worms, found in the muddy plains of the jungle-covered planet Mimban. The wandrella's thoughts are primitive, and it often charges at its prey, using its armored belly to quickly move forward. This large beast has phosphorescent skin, streaked with brown, and has a cluster of several eyes on one end. Webweaver Webweavers are arachnid creatures that live on Kashyyyk. They are the dominant species on the dark lower and ground levels of the forest planet, where they use their violent characteristics to thrive. Wallugas Wallugas are large creatures that live on Kashyyyk. Womp rat A womp rat is a scavenging, rodential creature, one of the most vile creatures native to Tatooine. They are covered in short fur that is usually yellow or tan and look through garbage and waste dumps for meals. Due to the exposure to radioactive waste and chemicals, womp rats can mutate into larger beasts, with larger jaws, long, whip-like tails, and even an infectious disease-causing saliva. According to Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, they attain approximately two meters in length. Wookiee Wookiees are large, hairy, primate-like creatures, native to Kashyyyk, that slightly resemble the modern day depictions of Sasquatch. Despite having great strength and a short temper, they are described as an intelligent and scientific race. Woolamander A woolamander is an ape-like animal native to Yavin IV. It has a blue furred body, a long, multi-colored tail, a prominent belly, and a multi-colored face. Its chief enemy is the syntaril. Worrts Worrts, sometimes called frog-dogs, are frog-like creatures that live on Tatooine. They are considered stupid, and will attempt to consume anything that might possibly be food. Jabba the Hutt kept a worrt as a pet. Wraid Wraids are large, lizard-like creatures that live and are hunted for their armored head plates on the desert planet of Tatooine. There is also a subspecies on Korriban. Wroshyr tree The wroshyr tree is found on the Wookiee home planet of Kashyyyk and can grow to enormous size. Some of the oldest trees are thousands of years old. The wookies often make their homes in such trees. Wulkarsk These six-limbed creatures from the planet Joralla are lone predators in the jungles of that planet. Wyrwulves Wyrwulves are six legged, canine animals that were in fact the children of the Codru-Ji race. When a wyrwulf reaches puberty, it encases itself in a cocoon, from which a Codru-Ji child emerges several weeks later. They can be found on Munto Codru. Y Yeltz Yeltz is an amphibious species that resides in the artificial outpost planets of the Lupania ring. No one but Yaddle has seen the creature, and thus it is still regarded as a legend. They are thought to possess the ability to turn transparent under water. When submerged, they are fearsome predators, but when on-land, they are shy and tamable. Yeomet Yeomets are trash-eating quadrupeds that live on artificial habitats, like space stations or large capital ships. They are able to eat almost any form of matter, thanks to a special digestive enzyme triggered by strong electromagnetic radiation. They are also known to be disease carriers. Yog Yogs are a species of swamp bird found on Mimban. Yorik coral Yorik coral was the primary shipbuilding material of the Yuuzhan Vong. It was grown on-planet in the shape of a ship. Later, symbiotic creatures were implanted or grown within it to form the ship's functions. The completed yorik ship had a nervous system that controlled and coordinated the various functions, and a circulatory system that sustained them. Ysalamiri Ysalamiri are furry salamanders that live on Myrkr. They have the unique property of repelling the Force, rendering all Force powers within their sphere of influence void; for this reason, they were prominently used by the Grand Admiral Thrawn in his campaigns against the New Republic. The supposed reason for the Force bubble is that it acts as a way to hide from the other unique carnivores of Myrkr that use the Force to hunt down prey, such as the vornskr. The term "bubble" is particularly apt because, like water bubbles underwater, multiple ysalamiri's bubbles reinforce each other instead of overlapping. Because of this, large sections of Myrkr are completely removed from the Force. Z Zabrak The Zabrak, also known as Iridonians (when referring to the Zabrak who came from Iridonia), were a carnivorous humanoid species native to Iridonia, a planet located in the Mid Rim known for its inhospitable terrain and fierce predatory life. They were a race known for having a fierce sense of self-determination and an equally dominant need for independence. Zabrak resembled Humans to some degree, but had a number of significant physical characteristics that set them apart from baseline Humanity. The most striking of these were a series of vestigial horns that crowned the heads of both males and females. These horns grew at puberty in varying patterns and signified that the time of their rite of passage was drawing near. Zakkeg Zakkegs are large beasts that reside on Dxun. They are relatively solitary creatures, with thick hides, and covered in spikes and horns. Along with their tough hide for defense, they are also immune to most Force powers. Zakkeg are tough, and are a good challenge for Mandalorians. Zillo Beast The Zillo Beast is a lengthy creature sporting the unique feature of five limbs, the fifth protruding from behind its shoulder blades. It first appeared in the second season of the popular Cartoon Network series Star Wars: The Clone Wars, toward the end of the season. It was the dominant predator on Malastare before the Dugs wiped them out using various methods, including drilling for fuel which poisons them. Although they were rendered extinct, rumors spread of a surviving Zillo, which would bring about their apocalypse. While the Republic engaged in a battle against droids on the planet, they tested a new weapon (a type of E.M.P) over the hollow ground concealing the last Zillo Beast in its underground cave. Destroying the CIS and accidentally opening up the ground leading below, the Dugs immediately wanted to kill the five-story high creature, the last of its kind. Seeing its armor was resistant to most projectiles, including lightsabers, the Republic tricked the Dugs into thinking that the beast perished and instead transported it to Coruscant for study. Before study was over, and Palpatine ordered to kill the beast anyway, the Zillo broke from its prison to hunt Palpatine down in the nearby Senate building. Because of this and the danger it posed to the citizens of Coruscant, the beast was, shorty after escaping, killed using a toxin gas converted from Malastare fuel. At the end of the episode, Palpatine informs the doctor he wants the beast cloned. Zuxu Zuxu are carnivorous lungfish from the planet Ganlihk. Its flippers are large, padded and prehensile enough for it to actually "walk" on four legs on land for a limited time, sometimes even chasing its prey on land. References Creatures Category:Star Wars creatures Star Wars ca:Acklay it:Terentatek pl:Acklay tr:Acklay